Love Never Fails
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A themed ficletoneshot collection, based around the immortal words of 1 Corinthians. Fluff, attempted humour, and mostly InuKag centric. Rated T for safety.
1. Love is Patient

Love Never Fails

a themed ficlet collection by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer: Well, I _still_ don't own Inuyasha, and I'm pretty sure you can get struck by lightning for claiming to own the Bible. Don't smite me!!

A/N: All these themes/chapter titles are from 1 Corinthians, 13: 4-8. Also, while these all follow the same idea, the timeline's a little screwy (from keeping in order of the original verses), so none of the ficlets are necessarily related. In addition, I make no promises about the length or whatever- some might be short, some long, whatever hits me. This wasn't going to be a "real" story, after all- but then I though, hey, this messed-up idea might ACTUALLY work. Allrighty, enough apologizing. Whoever said that the preface is just the author apologizing for his work?

* * *

Chapter 1

-Love Is Patient-

_Tap. Tap. Taptaptap. _Inuyasha sat outside the middle school, leaning against a cold stone wall and tapping his claws impatiently. Eventually, the tapping turned to scraping, and finally to a soft crumbling as the stone turned to dust under his fingers. The hanyou sighed and fidgeted in his assigned spot- Kagome owed him ramen for this. Lots and lots of ramen. Slowly but surely, the borrowed red cap inched its way down the hanyou's forehead, and he sighed before pushing it back up out of his way. He hated this thing. Patience was not a virtue that the hanyou had fully come to... to appreciate, yet.

After several more minutes ticked by, Inuyasha jumped up from his seat and began pacing- back and forth, back and forth. It was going to be nightfall by the time they got back home, and then they would have no time to look for jewel shards before they'd have to camp out again. Stupid wench, never thinking of practical matters. Well, fine. If she wanted to have to keep coming back home- to look for shards, of course- _forever_, it would be her own fault.

Suddenly, from within the school, a long alarm sounded, and for a few seconds Inuyasha was somewhat grateful that the hat at least afforded another layer between himself and the all-too-loud sounds of Kagome's world. Noisily, the other children streamed out the wide doors and down the steps, giggles and shrieks coming from the crowds. Inuyasha sniffed in distaste, and wished he hadn't- the overpowering scent of girls' perfume assaulted his nose, and he had to try and stop himself from gagging. Finally, after far too long, Kagome appeared, a smile on her face. The hanyou scowled at her, a black look on his face.

"What took you so long, bitch? I've been waiting here for hours!!" He was more than mildly annoyed when Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked on.

''-''-''

Inuyasha sat up in a large tree, his glare about to bore twin holes in the thick trunk. From somewhere in the distance, his keen ears picked up the soft sounds of splashing- a sure sign that Kagome was _still_ in the hot spring that he had found for her earlier. He snorted in disgust- _Nice thanks I get, after finding her a place to bathe. Now I just get to sit here like some little puppy, waiting for its mistress to come home._ He sighed quietly, and continued to sit stone still. He much preferred it back in Kagome's time, when at least the water would grow cold eventually.

After what seemed like hours, he finally heard the young girl step out of the bath, and the telltale signs of her dressing and getting ready. When she finished and walked back into the campsite, twigs crunching under her feet, Inuyasha dropped down from his perch. Innocently, she smiled up at him.

One silver ear twitched- and the hanyou snapped.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing??? Fuck, it's like you think I'm your pet or something!! Sit here, stay there, wait for hours while I do my stupid human shit!! Well, I'm _not _a fucking dog, and I'm sure as _hell_ not your pet, and you can't treat me like one!!!" Inuyasha paused for air, and continued in a petulant, more subdued tone.

"And besides, I'm _hungry_. You said you'd make me some ramen hours ago!!" Kagome frowned, and was about to open her mouth to reply, when she simply smiled at Inuyasha.

Sidling up to him, she tilted her face upwards as if to whisper in his ear. The hanyou gulped nervously and leaned down accordingly, holding his breath in anticipation.

It was really to be expected.

"**Sit! SIT SIT SIT SIT!!** Oh, sorry, Inuyasha, did that hurt? Well, why don't you SIT over here like a good little doggie while I prepare YOUR food for the, oh, I don't know, HUNDREDTH night in a row, like any other mistress does for her puppy." Whirling on her heel, she stalked over to the fire and began heating water, muttering under her breath the whole time.

As he lay on the ground, Inuyasha merely watched her and wondering how in hell HE had become the bad guy.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry, just felt I should say this: A double thanks goes to those of you who read chapter 17 of my story _Concis_ and requested that it be turned into a story. Actually, I meant to make a fluffy little story... and then Inuyasha took over. Contrary little hanyou. Ah, well. Thanks a million for reading! 


	2. Love is Kind

Chapter II

Love Is Kind

"Ow!! Oy, what are you _doing_? That hurts!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou's complaints and continued to wash out the wound with a warm rag. "Well, maybe if you weren't constantly squirming around, it wouldn't hurt so much! Geeze, you're worse than my little brother. Can't you ever sit sti-" Kagome broke off with a sheepish look on her face as Inuyasha slammed into the hard ground, causing the already wounded half-demon to whimper in pain.

"Sorry." Uncharacteristically, Inuyasha was quiet, too tired to really worry about expressing his displeasure. Carefully, gentle, Kagome lifted the hanyou by his shoulders and settled him so his head was delicately pillowed on the side of her lap. The young miko sighed and rinsed the bloody rag again, mixing in with the warm water some of the dried herbs Kaede had left with her. Sango and Miroku were standing outside with Shippo and Kilala, standing guard now that Inuyasha could not.

As the rough cloth hit a particularly tender spot, the hanyou hissed, and hid his eyes in the soft skin of Kagome's thigh, not realizing what he was doing in his pain. Kagome blushed bright red, but kept silent. As she worked her way across his back down to the deepest scratches at his waist, a bright tear rolled silently down her cheek to splash to his bare shoulder. Inuyasha felt the drop and glanced up at her, concern and worry evident on his face.

"Hey," he said quietly, more than slightly embarrassed, "What's wrong? _I'm _the one hurt here, remember?" He smiled slightly, trying to get her to cheer up, but the frown lingered on her face. "C'mon, wench, you know I heal faster than any stupid human- I'll be fine." Kagome lifted up her hand and swiped at her damp cheek, trying to regain control of herself.

"I- I was just worried about you." Her voice was scarcely more than a whisper, rasping quietly in her throat. "You're so strong- I don't know, I guess when you're hurt, it just throws my world out of balance. You protect the rest of us so well, sometimes I wonder if you worry about yourself enough." Embarrassed, Inuyasha only "keh'd" in response, turning his eyes the other way to hide the pride that shone in the gold depths.


	3. It Does Not Envy

Chapter III

It Does Not Envy

They say that love brings out the best in people. I don't think it's true- at least, not for me. I never used to be this selfish, not before he entered my life. I was good, and pure; I spent my whole life helping others, tending to them, and making sure they were protected from the evils of our world. Hatred, jealousy, pride- I was free from those evils. I had to be pure, in order to guard the Shikon. I just wanted to be _normal- _to lead a peacful, contented life. But then... I met him. And eventually, I fell in love, against my will. I couldn't help it, any more than _she _can help it now.

It's ridiculous for me to be jealous of my little reincarnation now, I know- but I can't help it. Would you want the one person that you truly and deeply care for to constantly spend time with someone else, someone who is in many ways your superior? One who is pretty, honest, caring, compassionate, and above all, loves him unconditionally? Even I can barely boast that- this girl, Kagome, seems not to mind at all that he is not human, that he is _hanyou_.

Though I try to avoid being around the two of them, together, even I have seen the love she feels for him. However, she knows nothing of how he feels for her- she does not know that the roughness and surliness of the Inuyasha she knows _is_ him being as tender as he can be; she never knew the hanyou that I met so long ago, before his love for me softened his heart. Oh yes, he loved me once- that fact is undeniable. And now, I cling to any and every reminder or that fact. When your life is as empty as mine, you take what you can get.

It shames me, to feel the resentment I harbor towards that undeserving girl. My only consolation is the knowledge that she feels the same way towards me.


	4. It Does Not Boast

Chapter IV

It Does Not Boast

"You squalid, dirty, flea-gnawed fur-ball!" Inuyasha sniffed proudly. He had learned 'squalid' from Kagome's grandfather. He wasn't sure what it meant, but figured it was probably an insult.

"Argh!" Kouga growled low in his throat before responding. "At least I'm not a mangy, half-baked half-breed!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hey, dumbshit, ever occur to you that if you and Kagome here were to have pups- _which you won't- _THEY would be half-breeds, too?" This gave the wolf- youkai pause for a moment, but he quickly recovered with a shake of his head.

"Either way, they'll be mine and Kagome's, so they'll probably end up ten times better than you, anyways, cause _I'll _be with her and _you _won't." This only served to irritate the hanyou further, causing him to reach for the Tetsuiga and preparing to transform it. In a moment, Kagome was between the fighting pair, calling out "SIT!", and watching poor abused Inuyasha slam into the ground.

Upon seeing the prostrate hanyou, Kouga snickered, and turned to Kagome triumphantly. "There now, Kagome darling, you must finally realize that I am a much better mate than this" -here a snarl crossed his face for a brief second- "_mutt_ here." Kagome just shook her head and walked over to Inuyasha, kneeling next to him as the spell slowly wore off.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, she spoke softly. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha just muttered incoherently and got to his feet, scowling at the wolf youkai from his protective stance in front of Kagome. The miko shook her head and crossed her arms, waiting to see how he would respond. Strangely, Kouga spoke first.

"Ha- you're just jealous because you know that Kagome really prefers me- after all, why else would she prevent you from killing me?" The wolf's logic was simple- she either loved him, or hated him. There weren't any grey areas. And since she protected him, she MUST love him! His chest swelled with pride, and he continued to gloat. "So you see, it's just a matter of time until I can come back and finally have her join me! But until then, or until you lose your stupid sword, I will have to leave my woman in your hands." With a jaunty wave, he was off, gone in a flash.

Swallowing the insults lodged in his throat, Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome.

"All right, I didn't kill the bastard, can I have my ramen now?" Kagome nodded sympathetically and went to start the water.


	5. It Is Not Proud

Chapter V

It Is Not Proud

Inuyasha gulped nervously, ears lying flat against his head as he looked at Kagome. The young miko was furious, so much so that her face was bright red, and the hanyou was pretty sure he could see wisps of steam emerging from her ears. Oh, this was bad. This was looking very, very ba-

"SIT! **SIT SIT SIT SIT, **and, oh, **SIT!!!!!**" I cannot _believe _you, Inuyasha! Actually, I can, which is the sad part! You are being _ab-so-lutely _ridiculous! I have every right to go home whenever I wish, and you have no reason to stop me!!" The hanyou began to sit up, and opened his mouth to reply, when he was ever so rudely interrupted. "And 'protecting' me from innocent little Hojo doesn't count, either! I'm going home, so you just SIT right there!" Insert a trademark whirl-around-and-stomp-away here, and Kagome was on here way back towards Goshinbuko and the well.

After she was out of sight, Inuyasha groaned and lifted himself out of his new crater. Suddenly, from behind a nearby bush, out popped Miroku, who was sorrowfully shaking his head. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha... You certainly deserved that one."

The hanyou spluttered angrily for a moment, before sighing and letting his shoulders droop. "So what if I did?" he asked sulkily, crossing his arms sadly. "Doesn't mean she has to get so fucking _mad._" The houshi shook his head in disagreement.

"Not true, my friend. She's a woman, and they get mad at _every_ opportunity- especially in the face of insensitivity. You need to apologize, you know."

Inuyasha muttered rebelliously under his breath, but quickly got to his feet. "I... guess you're right. Dammit. God-fucking-dammit." At a look from the houshi, he added quickly, "Didn't say I _wouldn't- _I just don't like it, is all. Shit." Miroku merely sighed at Inuyasha, and added one more comment-

"Oh, and while you're at it, try not to curse at her, okay?" But all that remained of the hanyou was the trembling leaves in the trees. The houshi let out a relieved sigh, and smiled. At least he hadn't gotten hit for eavesdropping again. Or even yelled at! This was shaping up to be a pretty good day. Whistling cheerfully, he walked back towards camp, wondering idly if his luck would extend to an easily... _excited_ slayer.

''-''-''

Sticking his head in through her window, the hanyou was flying for a moment before finally landing on Kagome's floor. After jumping to his feet, he was about to approach Kagome before noticing the position she was in- face down, on her bed, tears soaking the pillow. Bed-things and clothes were strewn about the room where they had been tossed in her rage. The girl lifted up her head and glanced at Inuyasha, cheeks damp. "What did you want, Inuyasha? I'm not going back yet, you know." But the venom was gone from her voice.

"Listen-" he said gruffly, the words sticking slightly in his throat. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't like it when you're around all those fucking lechers- oh, damn it all, I said I wouldn't curse..." Trailing off, he looked at Kagome helplessly. A look of astonishment was on her face, and she stared at Inuyasha.

Baffled, she spoke once more. "Inuyasha... are you... apologizing? To me?" The half-demon nodded, face red, when suddenly he jumped up and rushed towards the bed.

"Kagome? Kagome! Damn it, don't faint on me, it's not that surprising! Come on, wench- Kagome!"


	6. It is Not Rude

Chapter VI

It Is Not Rude

"Oy, bitch! Hurry up, we need to _leave_. It's late enough in the day already. Hey, I said let's go!!" Despite Inuyasha's loud protests, Kagome sat by the fire unconcerned, slowly eating her cup of ramen. After swallowing the bite she had on her chopsticks, she turned around to face the impatient hanyou, a tight smile on her face.

"Inuyasha," she began, still with the frozen smile on her face, "Just because the _rest _of us don't gobble down two whole cups of ramen in 3 minutes flat, doesn't mean that we're eating too slowly. Look, even Shippo's not done yet." It was true- and normally he was fighting to finish first, so as to get another cup. "We've been working so hard lately, Inuyasha," -Kagome's voice was sweet and persuasive, though sounding rather tired- "And we'd all feel better for a short rest, wouldn't you?"

The half-demon just rolled his eyes in response, 'feh'-ing under his breath. Kagome frowned, but evidently decided just to ignore him, and continued eating her lunch.

''-''-''

Several days later, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo sat complacently around Kaede's hut, preparing to go to sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing, rather loudly, in fact, but as it was nothing new, it did not ruffle their companions in the slightest.

"You insensitive _jerk! _I want to go _home_! Argh- we go through this every time- I have a test I HAVE to take, and I need time to prepare, and I haven't seen my family in _weeks_." Fists were clenched, arms were folded, and the young miko was clearly only breaths away from s-i-t-ing Inuyasha to the underworld. "I don't know _why_ you insist on doing this _every _time!!"

The hanyou's ears were flattened against his skull, twitching slightly in response to Kagome's words. He shut his eyes for a moment, mentally preparing for his third- or was it the fourth?- 'sit'-ting of the day. Suddenly, he felt two small fingers grasp one ear, yanking the offended appendage down to a closer vicinity to her mouth.

"Did you hear me, Inuyasha? I asked you _why_ you must constantly be so rude, and, and- insensitive!!" His golden eyes, formerly submissive and- dare I say it- frightened, filled with indignant anger.

"Why? WHY? I don't need to fucking explain myself to you, wench! I can do whatever the hell I please, and _you can't stop me_. In fact, I can do _this_ if I want to!!" In one magnificent leap, Inuyasha was at Shippo's side, and gave the innocent kitsune-youkai a swift 'bop' on the head. "Don't think you can order _me _around, wench. _I'm _in charge here, and I'll continue to do what I want, when I want.

The miko's eyes narrowed.

As Inuyasha's crater was dug deeper and deeper with every repetition of "sit" from Kagome's mouth, Sango cuddled the fox-demon sympathtically. As she turned to get a pillow for his head, Shippo turned to the monk with a sly smile.

"Getting cuddled by Sango and getting to see Inuyasha in a crater was _so _worth getting hit on the head." Enviously eyeing the slayer's kind ministrations, Miroku could only nod in agreement.

* * *

A/N: I edited this shortly after posting- I was concerned about the in-characterization of Inuyasha, but posted on an impule. Being unexpectedly gifted with some free time, I have decided to remedy my mistake. I hope this version is somewhat better! -Fiasco 


	7. It Is Not SelfSeeking

Chapter VII

It Is Not Self-Seeking

Kagome wiped her forehead, trying to ignore the uncomfortable heat of the fire as she bent over the pot, preparing dinner. A little ways away sat the rest of the little group, all with some sundry employment or another. Inuyasha was busy polishing the Tetsuiga, as was Sango with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku was still farther away, tossing a small ball back and forth with Shippo as Kilala looked on. Eventually, Inuyasha looked up, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, wench, is that meat nearly done yet? I brought that thing back for you ages ago!" Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from responding- they were all tired, and the last thing anyone needed was a screaming fight right before dinner. After checking their meal one last time, she pulled it off the fire, smothering a yelp when the hot oils from the meat seared her fingers.

The miko dove into her backpack, finally pulling out a small stack of plates with an air of triumph. She called over her shoulder as she readied the food, "Alright! Time to eat, guys!" Her friends lined up and took some food, not even noticing that the portion that Kagome had kept back for herself was slightly singed.

''-''-''

Late that night, Kagome sat by the fire, mixing together a mug of tea. Shippo had gotten sick from running around so much in the heat- he had been feeling ill all night. After setting the leaves to steep for a while, the young girl stifled a yawn. She felt like she had been moving all day- and Kami, she was tired. Cooking, fighting demons, fighting _Inuyasha_, watching Shippo, it was just too much...

''-''-''

Kagome's eyes flew open, and she looked around furiously. The stars were out... how could she have fallen asleep?? She didn't even remember closing her eyes. _I must have been more tired than I thought... _Shippo's mug sat on a stone in front of her, empty and already wiped clean. The special herbs Kaede had given her were already wrapped up, and her belongings were stowed away- in her backpack, she guessed.

Suddenly, she noticed the warm, red cloth that was tucked snugly around her and snuggled deeper into it, grateful for its cover on such a cool night. _It smells so good... kind of woodsy... _And with a few faint thoughts, she drifted back to sleep. Up in a tree above her sat a shirtless hanyou, keeping a careful watch over his companions.


End file.
